Wedding Dresses
by kurenohikari
Summary: Akari was in love with all the wedding dresses she was looking at, she got even more excited when she began imagining her own wedding... with Sena. Let me make a re-make of their scene in chapter 139. Sequel to Dreamy Puppy.
1. Only Chapter

_They are so wonderful! How would I look in one of them?_ I thought to myself, which made me angry with Sumire for telling me how much she wanted to see me in a wedding dress. _Would Sena think I look pretty?._

I was so enchanted by the dresses that I almost didn't notice my boyfriend, watching the as well "Sena-san!" I called out for him, looking so handsomely.

"You are here too?" he asked me with a smile "I heard you are going to be in the upcoming Wedding Collection".

"Yes!" I answered "I am going to wear the dress you designed..." I took my Aikatsu cards and showed them to him "... the Girls Magic Coord".

"Are you now?" Sena used an almost mocking tone with me, which normally would make me angry with him but it right now it was a bit funny. After all, Dreamy Crown is the only brand I usually wear. My boyfriend's designs are the most beautiful for me "That is a good choice" he praised me.

"Thank you! Are you here for business?" I asked him.

"Yeah. I wanted to design a wedding dress myself sometime in the future. I'm here to study up" he answered me, before returning to watch the dress.

"You are going to make a wedding dress?" I tried that my growing hope wouldn't be notice in my voice Sena-san, one day..." I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down. When I looked up I saw that my boyfriend attention was back on me, which made me even more nervous "... though it may not come for a while, will you design my wedding dress for me?" by the end of my request I was deep red.

"Who else could do it but me?" he questioned me with a smirk but I could notice the hurt behind his voice.

"Sena-san?".

"I'll get going, there is much more to see and study" with that said he disappear from my sight before I could ask him what was wrong.

 _Why was he offended? Did my request anger him? Does he not want to make a wedding dress for me?_ those were the thought going through my head as I was running around the place, in search of my boyfriend. When I finally found him, he was leaning against a wall in a secluded area. He had his eyes closed, very concentrated, it almost seemed as if he was pained by all the thinking he was doing.

"Sena" I said softly, trying not to startle him. However, my plan didn't work. As soon as I said his name he jumped in surprise and looked at me shocked "Why did you run away?" I asked him after a few minutes of just staring into those beautiful blue eyes "Did I do something wrong? If I did, tell me so I can correct it".

"You didn't do anything wrong" my boyfriend answered me sharply, making me flinch, before trying to get away again. However, this time I stopped him by standing in front of him "Akari move" he commanded me with a cold voice and a glare. I hated being the one receiving the end of them but also I knew that his anger wasn't towards me. Being his couple for this long helped me to understand him better, I could almost say that I know him better than anyone "Akari..." he began again but I interrupted him.

"Don't Akari me" I told him "You are not my father or mother, you are my boyfriend. That is why I need to know if something is wrong with you" I tried to explain to him my reasons "We are a team Sena, both you and me against the world. Or did you stop believing in our promise?" I felt my stomach drop in fear. _Did Sena want to break up with me?_

"What?! No! Of course I still believe in our promise" he exclaimed. His words made me feel relieved immediately "I just... leave it" he told me "I am just being a kid" I hugged him when I saw him beginning to try to get away again "Aakri" Sena sighed and hugged me tightly to his chest, as if he was afraid that I would get away from him "I am afraid that one day you'll go away and find someone else. I wouldn't only lose my muse but my heart".

"Sena..." I murmured. A warm feeling spread though my chest and smiled softly "I wish that you make me my wedding dress because your designs are the best for me, but especially because I wanted my future husband to think I look pretty in our wedding dress".

"I understand" Sena snapped at me and tried to get free of my embrace, but I didn't let him. I just kept on hugging him, but this time tighter than before "Akari if you are planning on leaving just do it now, it will be easier for me to handle. Than if you do it later, when I am more accustomed of your presence next to me".

"For being a genius top designer, you truly are stupid sometimes" I said with a light chuckle "The one I was talking about is you Sena, not any other guy" I confessed before leaning up to steal a kiss "So what do you think about this plan?".

"The best" he answered and leaned down to get another kiss "I'll make sure you have the best wedding dress ever... and for your information, you always look breathtaking for me".


	2. Sequel!

**Author's note:**

 **Hi everyone!**

 **I already posted a sequel for this story. It's called: Winning Celebration. I hope you like it.**

 **XOXOKURENOHIKARI;)**


End file.
